This invention relates to a surgical instrument and more particularly to an instrument used in performing gynecological procedures.
In certain gynecological procedures, it often is necessary to reposition the uterus or to inject a fluid into the uterus for performing diagnostic procedures such as in a diagnostic laparoscopy. In procedures requiring the repositioning of the uterus, it has been the conventional practice of gynecologists to use uterine grasping forceps which are provided with a member which is inserted into the uterine canal and a member having an end portion which engages the uterine cervix in clamping relation to permit the physician to firmly grasp the uterus and manipulate it to the desired position. Because of the usually narrow configuration of the member inserted into the uterine cavity, the manipulation of the forceps can result in injury to the uterus. Occasionally, in such procedures, the wall of the uterus is perforated during manipulation.
In procedures requiring the injection of a fluid into the uterus, it has been the practice of gynecologists to use a uterine cannula which includes a member insertable into the uterine canal for supplying the fluid to be injected into the uterus and a collar type of element mounted on the insertable member which engages the wall of the uterus to prevent the fluid being injected into the uterine canal from flowing backwardly into the vagina.
Conventional uterine cannulas have been found not to be entirely satisfactory in that upon injection of the fluid into the uterus, the fluid will occasionally leak past the occlusion in the uterine canal provided by the collar like element, into the vagina, or cause the occluding device to become dislodged and the instrument flushed out of the uterine canal, resulting in the loss of fluid and an interruption in the diagnostic procedure.
It thus has been found to be desirable to provide an instrument for manipulating the position of the uterus and also for injecting a fluid into the uterus for diagnostic purposes which will obviate the aforementioned inadequacies of prior art instruments.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the invention to provide a novel surgical instrument.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical instrument suitable for use in performing gynecological procedures.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical instrument suitable for use in certain gynecological diagnostic and treatment procedures.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical instrument suitable for use in repositioning the uterus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical instrument suitable for use in firmly gripping the uterus to permit the manipulation of the uterus into a desired altered position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical instrument suitable for use in firmly gripping and manipulating the position of a uterus without causing injury to the uterus.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical instrument suitable for firmly gripping and manipulating the uterus, having a component thereof insertable in the uterine canal which will not cause perforations of the wall of the uterine canal as the instrument is manipulated to change the position of the uterus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical instrument for injecting a fluid into the uterine canal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical instrument for injecting a fluid into the uterus having means for occluding the uterine canal to prevent the loss of fluid into the vagina.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical instrument for injection fluid into the uterus, having means for occluding the uterine canal to prevent the flow of fluid into the vagina, in which the fluid is effectively prevented from leaking past the occluding device.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical instrument for injecting a fluid into the uterus having means for occluding the uterine canal in which the fluid being injected into the uterus will not dislodge the occluding device and cause the instrument to be flushed into the vagina.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical instrument for injecting a contrast fluid into the uterus in diagnostic laparascopy.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel surgical instrument suitable for use in performing gynecological procedures which is simple in design, effective in performance and comparatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the invention relates from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.